Top 10 Censor Debuts
Here are the top 10 censor debuts. 10. The Popeye Toot - 1940 Nightdona 500 Usage of It This tooting of Popeye's sailor pipe is the most popular sailor pipe sound heard in the history of the world! It's used when it's bad word time! Debut Censor Jay Roper: Man, I DO NOT THINK THIS IS A GREAT (Popeye toot) IDEA! I'M DONE WITH THIS!! 9. The Dolphin Chatter - 1963 Nightdona 500 This sound is made by the Hollywood Edge and is one of the most popular chatters of a dolphin! It's used as a censor since the 1960's when Flipper's chatter is sped up for a perfect censor: When cursing, when making bloopers, and when Youtube Pooping! Debut Censor John: HOLY (Dolphin Censor) LEE, THIS IS SOME BAD CRASHING! 8. The You Kid - 1968 BnL 500 This sound is a kid saying "you" during a talk. All yous are censors since the 1968 BnL 500. Debut Censor Slide: THIS IS, (You Kid) BAD! I'M SO ANGRY! 7. The Instrumental from Serbia Strong - 1975 Hudson Hornet 400 at Chicagoland This sound is the first six notes of the trumpet (possibly even the first line before the man sings!), but it's used kind of rarely, but almost as often as the Dolphin Censor prior to 1990! Debut Censor Bill: Oh my (Serbia Strong) god! 6. That Bark of a Seal! - 1984 Los Angeles 500 This sound can be found on the Hanna-Barbera sound library from Sound Ideas. Never used as a censor in TV shows until a Spongebob episode, "Sailor Mouth", debuted. In other words, it debuted on other TV shows in 2002, so that means it's an often used censor. Debut Censor Greg (emotional): I can't (Seal Bark) believe this! 5. The Yee Dinosaur - 1983 Southern 350 This sound is recorded by the Dinosaur saying "Yee" in circa 1979. It was supposed to debut in 1989 according to Minecraft Channel, but got delayed to 1983. Debut Censor Cole: HOW DARE YOU! YOU IDIOT YOU (Yee) SUCK! 4. The Triggered Sound - 1992 Nightdona 500 This is a freaking loud sound that will creep people out since Tigger from Winnie the Pooh swears! That is like the monster censor! Debut Censor Coach: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING (Triggered)!! 3. "WOW" Guy - 2000 Nightdona 500 This sound is a guy saying wow. The sound was recorded in 1999 and turned into a censor in 2000. Debut Censor James: OUCH, WHAT KIND OF (Wow) CRASH IS THIS!? 2. Chuck Armstrong's English, Spanish and Greek Screams - 2005 Cosmic 200 This sound was first heard in the 2005 Dinoco 400. It's used as a censor in the Piston Cup since 2006 after its debut in the 2005 Cosmic 200. Debut Censor eMac G4: No more sake (Chuck's English Scream) of mother-(Chuck's Spanish and Greek Screams)-holes! 1. Minecraft Death Sound - 2011 Octane Gain 400 This sound was recorded for Mojang and was used as a censor since the 2011 Octane Gain 400! Debut Censor Dud: Oh (Minecraft Death Sound)! That was not good I heard someone screaming. Extra 1. The Air Horn from The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show - 1980 Nightdona 500 This sound was first played in the background of Filmation's Tom and Jerry show in 1980, but was used as a censor more likely some months before it debuted on TV. Debut Censor Bill: But what if one, two, three, four, and possibly even FIVE of the (Air Horn) racers die? This isn't fair!